Notícia Improvável
by ShuitzLove
Summary: Para comemorar a vitória da batalha de Hogworts, resolvem fazer uma festa. Hermione entediada acaba bebendo demais na festa e acaba dormindo com seu pior inimigo, Draco Malfoy. Eles só não esperavam que depois desse dia, eles pudessem ter uma notícia bastante improvável, para os dois. {Dramione}
1. Prólogo

Desta vez, a estória não é minha, ela é pertencente á uma amiga minha que pediu-me para postá-la aqui, postada também no animespirit  
Espero que vocês realmente gostem dela.

*Dramione.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Barulho.

Na festa avia mais barulho do que ela poderia aguentar, não que quisesse vir para essa festa, fora obrigada por Harry e por Ron, suspirou pela décima vez limpando o suor da testa pelo lugar cheio e transtornado. Resolveu ir ao bar, pediu uma das bebidas mais fortes conhecida como "_capeta"_, e não era por menos, assim que bebericou um gole, sua garganta queimou e talvez inflamou. Evitou olhar para os demais, bebendo apenas sua bebida, ouvindo alguém tagarelar com uma garota em seu ouvido. Depois da guerra com Voldemort recriaram todo o castelo

Depois das bebidas ela apenas lembrara de estar dançando com alguém. Beijou o garoto a sua frente sendo prontamente retribuída. Mais uma vez estava fria, fora de si, depravada. Sempre acontecia com ela, ela querendo ou não.

Toque.

O toque dele era quente e acolhedor, totalmente prazeroso para ela, principalmente _naquelas _circunstâncias, deixou-se levar pelos abomináveis toque das mãos dele em seu corpo chamando-a, clamando-a, e em fim recebendo-a. Recebeu-o de bom e melhor grado, apesar de bêbada ela tinha uma plena consciência do que estava fazendo, e queria, pelo menos se fosse com ele, totalmente hipnotizada sentiu-o adentrando dentro de si seguido de um grito de prazer por parte da garota, ele calou-a com um beijo voluptuário.

Ela entregou-se de corpo e de alma, acreditando _nele_, totalmente bêbada e fora de si, ela continuava ali, com _ele_, deitada ao lado _dele_ e dormindo profundamente enquanto _ele_ levantava-se e a observava antes de puser a roupa e sair do dormitório para deixá-la sozinha.

Peculiar, pecaminoso, medroso. Poderiam chamá-lo assim depois de uma noite de sexo com uma das garotas mais frágeis de fácil de se magoar, mas ele só a deixara por que _ele_ não queria magoar-se, tinha plena certeza de rejeição assim que acordassem, não teria um beijo de bom-dia, muito pelo contrário, ganharia um belo soco na cara. Apesar de admirá-la - e apenas isso - ela continuava sendo uma sangue-ruim, apenas isso, e era proibido, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

Ruim. Totalmente ruim, fora isso que Hermione pensou assim que acordou _sozinha _e _nua_. Ela mal poderia beber e já dormia com alguém, ela nem lembrava-se com quem dormira, apenas sabia que tinha belos olhos acinzentados e inexpressivos. Rapidamente Hermione tomou um banho rápido pronta para sair dali, vestiu-se após enxugar-se com pressa, e mais uma vez fugiu de uma cama vazia, _mais uma vez._

Draco caminhava calmamente assobiando pelos corredores de Hogworts, assim que acordou lembrou-se da noite anterior, e totalmente vitorioso por conseguir dormir com a garota mais complicada da escola, com os lábios curvados para o lado ele adentrou no Salão pronto para comer sua tão desejada refeição da manhã, passou os olhos pelo salão e notou que a sangue-ruim já avia chegado e comia calmamente com os dois amigos. Sorriu ligeiramente caminhando para a mesa sonseriana.

A refeição de ambos fora feita calmamente e cheia de conversas, Hermione tentava ao máximo não falar com ninguém, sentia-se suja e maia do que isso, sentia-se uma _vadia_ por ter entregado-se para um completo estranho, talvez não tão estranho, mas do mesmo modo, ela avia feito besteira, principalmente por não saber nem como aquela pessoa era.

— Hermione! Hermione! — não parou, continuou caminhado com pressa para a biblioteca, seu paraíso, o único lugar onde conseguia distrair-se — Hermione!

Mais uma vez ignorou aquela voz conhecida. Apenas parou quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado, virou os calcanhares observando os olhos azuis cristalinos do amigo, observou as feições preocupada do melhor amigo, encarou-o, suspirou.

— O que ouve Harry? — calmamente ela soltou-se do aperto em seu braço

— Hermione, você está bem? Está distraída hoje, pensei que pudesse estar acontecendo alguma coisa com você — a voz saiu preocupada e arrastada pelo ofego, Hermione sorriu convencendo-o de que nada estava acontecendo

— Não Harry, nada está acontecendo — pausou rindo sem humor — Claro que não...

— Se estiver, você sabe que pode falar comigo, certo?

— Claro Harry, agradeço, mas agora tenho que ir á biblioteca, até mais — acenou brevemente sem esperar uma resposta, continuou caminhando em direção a biblioteca mordendo o lábio inferior por estar mentindo para si mesma e para _os próprios amigos_, sentia-se culpada, mas não queria ser taxada de nomes, e nem querer ganhar o desprezo de cada um deles, apesar de acreditar de que nenhum deles seriam capazes de fazer isso, ela ainda tinha medo da reação dele, apesar de ter sido apenas uma noite, mas contando _duas_ depois _daquela _antes dessa mesma

Assim que adentrou na biblioteca ela jogou-se na poltrona escondendo o rosto com as mãos, sentiu as lágrimas molharem suas mãos, limpou-as rapidamente antes que aparecesse alguém ou que alguém as visse, ela só não sabia que _ele _estava á observando desde a refeição. Levantou-se lentamente caminhado em direção as pratilheiras pegando seu livro favorito "_Amor proíbido: Príncipe e empregada"_

Aquele livro não era para estar ali, já que continha ali apenas livros para os estudantes - para ajudá-los no dever de casa - mas em um dia qualquer Hermione acho-o no meio de alguns livros sobre plantas metamórficas. Falava sobre um príncipe que com pena de sua empregada que vivia sozinha acaba por conversar com ela quase todos os dias, e vendo a gentileza, e o modo dócil da empregada de ser, ele acaba apaixonando-se por ela, assim que ele declara-se a empregada se opôs dizendo que era proibido, daí, os dois com medo da ira do rei e da rainha fogem para um vilarejo qualquer vivendo assim felizes para sempre.

Apesar de não acreditar em finais felizes, Hermione avia gostado da estória e de seu enredo específico, ela tinha certeza de que aquele livro não era um livro trouxa. Hermione, apesar de odiar finais felizes - que era clichê normalmente - ela queria ter um final feliz com a pessoa que amasse e que a protegesse de qualquer jeito. Esse era seu único desejo. E queria que ele se realizasse. E assim viveriam felizes para sempre.


	2. Notícia

**_N/A: Desta vez, a estória não é minha, ela é pertencente á uma amiga minha que pediu-me para postá-la aqui_**

**_Aviso: A estória ainda se passa no sexto ano deles, por isso não estranhem o rumo que a autora vai levar ao longo da mesma. A estória provavelmente irá ter mais do que vinte capítulos assim possível. Mas simplesmente nada da autoria da estória depende de mim, e sim da autora original._**

* * *

**Notícia**

* * *

Hermione despiu-se lentamente enquanto escutava a música suave que dançava em seus ouvidos, sentia aquele velho cheiro de mofo dentre seus pertences do primeiro ano, sorriu em meio aos pensamentos, suas vestes agora eram maiores, mas Hermione ainda guardava a capa de Hogworts de Grifinória. Alguns a chamariam de estranha, ou maluca, mas aquela simples capa a trazia aquele sentimento de paz, a paz que ela desejaria ter para sempre ao seu lado. Olhou de soslaio para a capa e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Afundou-se na banheira sem espumas. Fechou os olhos contentando-se com a música extraordinária que dançava sobre seus dois ouvidos, sorriu levemente, música trouxa era assim mesmo, não era? Magicamente (sem magia) perturbadora, a chance dela de sair da banheira cinco minutos depois se dissipou já que só agora seus membros pareceram relaxar.

Abriu os olhos apenas quando a música suave parou. Certamente ela incomodou-se já que logo após da preciosa música trouxa acabar seus membros e músculos novamente ficaram tensos.

Saiu da banheira molhando levemente o piso do banheiro. Ignorou enxugando-se com a toalha esverdeada, mordeu o lábio inferior notando-se um pouco roxa e com marcas vermelhas por todo o seu corpo, os olhos marejaram levemente, mas deteve-se, afinal á passou, não tinha o por que querer mudar o passado drasticamente, nem mesmo ela (já que possuía o vira-tempo) o faria, deixaria do mesmo modo, assim como tal.

A estranha sensação de cansaço apossou do corpo mole-duro de Hermione, vestiu algum pijama e deitou-se na cama esperando o resto das meninas chegarem para assim poder dormir em paz, ou pelo menos tentar dormir.

Um grunhido.

Malfoy não parecia tão bravo e irritado como estava agora, como nunca antes. Já era noite e ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar a Granger, Hermione ou sangue-ruim de sua cabeça, no pior dos momentos. Suspirou pesadamente escondendo aqueles pensamentos da própria mente (sem sucesso).

— Acalme-se Draco, afinal ela é só uma sangue-ruim... — sussurrou para si mesmo antes de virar novamente de barriga para cima explorando o teto, os amigos estavam (mais uma vez) atrasados para a festinha particular deles.

Clec.

A porta abriu-se assim dando-se conta que os amigas já aviam chegado. Suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo jogando-o para trás em um ato sensual.

* * *

**1 semana depois**

* * *

Hermione encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama pensando nos olhos acinzentas meio azulados. Ofegou, ainda não acreditava que avia sido ele o cara no qual ela avia (infelizmente) dormido, abaixou os olhos olhando para suas mãos, engoliu a saliva que aglomerava-se em sua boca encharcada, passou a língua nos lábios já secos ao pensar ou lembrar de umas cenas em que Malfoy estava sem roupa totalmente entregue á ela, tão estranho, mas tão fascinante ao mesmo tempo, estava tudo tão confuso, a mente de Hermione dava voltas. Levantou-se lentamente pronta para monitorar os corredores, já que era monitora-chefe, ainda dividia o dormitório com as amigas por que quase implorou a Minerva para deixá-la ficar com suas amigas e não com _ele_, já que ele também era o monitor-chefe e que consequentemente teria de dividir os cômodos com o Malfoy, seu maior inimigo e o homem no qual já dormira (sem saber), ela simplesmente não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que ela, talvez, do jeito que eles se odeiam eles podiam brigar todos os dias o que podia resultar em uma briga de magias e feitiços, o que talvez restaria apenas um corpo vivo, ou fisicamente ou psicologicamente, mas qualquer um dos dois poderiam machucar muito, deixá-los em choque ou mortos (o que seria horrível para qualquer um dos dois).

Passou por mais um corredor e barrou um aluno que tentava inutilmente fugir dela, pegou a varinha e escreveu no ar mascando-o no braço: **_Detenção dupla._**O garoto gemeu e continuou a caminhar para o dormitório, Hermione havia notado que ele havia saído do dormitório feminino e ainda por cima tinha maracas de batom no rosto e no uniforme, ele tinha o uniforme da Lufa-Lufa e havia saído do dormitório da Corvival, o que deixou a Granger um tanto irritada. Suspirou e terminou e checar os corredores, voltou ao dormitório de Grifinória e deitou-se novamente na cama esperando os músculos relaxarem para assim (finalmente) dormir. Nesses dias ela queixava-se por não dormir direito, sentia insonia, e novamente ela sentia-se incompleta e essa não seria a primeira vez que o sentia, o que a deixava assustada.

Draco abaixou a cabeça vendo que o livro o acertaria bem na sua cabeça, sorriu em escárnio debochando da garota de Sonserina, Pansy bufou e saiu pisando duro pelo salão. O loiro sorriu e voltou a sentar-se quieto no salão, os pensamentos estavam ficando cada vez mais incríveis e cada vez mais débil (como costumava dizer quando mais novo), os pensamentos sempre voltavam para a Granger, sempre para ela, era como um imã que o chamava para cada vez mais perto dela. E ela achava isso extremamente irritante.

* * *

**Quatro semanas depois**

* * *

Hermione acordou com dor de cabeça, notou Harry, Gina e Rony com ela, levantou-se um pouco mais lenta que o normal, piscou várias vezes tentando acostumar-se com a luz solar, respirou fundo e olhou os amigos que a olhavam com preocupação. Levantou o olhar e encontrouMinerva, parecia também ter um olhar preocupado, ficou confusa.

— Potter e Wealey's, será que poderiam deixar eu e Granger á sós? — os três assentiram receosos. Hermione (assim que os três saíram pela porta) virou-se para a vice-diretora, esta suspirou e sentou ao lado de Hermione na cama hospitalar — Granger, a notícia que tenho não é muito boa...

— Estou doente? Correndo risco de morte? — desesperada a encheu de perguntas, Minerva balançou a cabeça em negação pegando a mão de Hermione que olhou para as mãos juntas. Parecia ser bastante sério, mas não fazia ideia do que fosse, talvez uma doença, desmaio por comer pouco ou talvez por usar feitiços ou esforçar-se demais, era apenas isso que ela pensava por desmaiar assim tão de repente na aula de Poções com Snape

— Não senhorita Granger, não está doente. Você está... grávida — o mundo de Hermione parou, a cabeça latejou e o estômago revirou, os olhos arregalaram automaticamente e os olhos lacrimejaram, Minerva suspirou — Senhorita Granger... quem é o pai?

Essa era a pergunta que Hermione não queria responder, ela não queria dizer que Draco Malfoy era o pai da criança, ela não queria nem ao menos que ele soubesse dela. Levantou a cabeça e desviou o olhar da vice-diretora, Minerva suspirou mais uma vez.

**—** O pai é Draco Malfoy — abaixou os olhos procurando um ponto fixo, achou-os nos tecidos do lençol o que prendia sua atenção agora. Quando olhou a vice-diretora novamente e desta vez em vez de estar com sua típica expressão serena agora tinha uma expressão severa

— Por que não se protegeram?

— Eu estava bêbada, não tinha como eu saber, só vim lembrar que era Malfoy comigo á algumas semanas atrás. Eu não fazia ideia vice — Hermione buscou ar para seus pulmões. Não agia bem quando estava bêbada, mas isso já era demais, não merecia isso, ainda mais com um pai como Malfoy, sabia que Malfoy era só mais um cara que quebrava o coração das adolescentes e que não ligava para ninguém a não ser para si mesmo, pelo menos era isso que ele aparentava ser sempre que o via ou quando falava, quando se pronunciava era sempre para deixar a auto-estima baixa das pessoas ou humilha-las, e ela odiava pessoas desse tipo

— Pois bem, irão arcar com as consequências — suspirou — Você e o Malfoy terão o filho.

— Como assim...? — a frase de Hermione foi cortada pela fala de Minerva

— E caso não saiba Senhorita Granger eu irei fazer um feitiço em você que vai... fazer seu filho nascer mais cedo, daqui a uma semana! — Hermione arregalou os olhos — Você e Malfoy cuidarão dele ou dela, irão casar, e mesmo com Lúcios fazendo de tudo para fazer você perdê-lo (o que eu tenho certeza que vai), mesmo uma garota nascia trouxa Senhorita Granger, você daqui á dois meses irá virar Senhorita Malfoy, e para sempre. Essa é e será a ordem de Hogworts.

A respiração de Hermione falhou, não encontrou ar.


End file.
